Por ella
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Bura Briefs era la hija de Vegeta, la princesa sayajín, no le debía nada a nadie, todos le debían a ella. Sin embargo, aquel híbrido sayajín era él único capaz de someterla a su carisma y encanto. Fic con especial dedicatoria. (BraTen)


**Este fic esta dedicado única y exclusivamente para Chocolatmint. Es un regalo de cumpleaños atrazado. TT-TT Cami, mil disculpas por la demora.**

 **Todo tuyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por ella.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —habló el príncipe sayajín con su típico semblante hostil.

—Papá, ¿acaso es esa la forma en que me das la bienvenida luego de no verme por tanto tiempo? —le espetó con el ceño fruncido y las manos puestas en jarra sobre su cintura.

—Tú fuiste la que decidió estudiar en el extranjero.

—Eso ya no importa. Estoy aquí contigo porque finalmente he decidido lo que quiero hacer de mi vida.

—¿Hacer de tu vida? —Vegeta levantó una ceja. —¿Y eso qué es?

—Quiero ser diseñadora de modas.

—¡¿Que tú qué?! ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver eso conmigo? —le preguntó molesto.

—También quiero ser una guerrera.

Ahora los ojos de Vegeta se habían ampliado a más no poder.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó luego de un breve momento de estupefacción.

—Entréname. —exigió, pero luego se dio cuenta de la presencia que estaba no muy lejos de su padre y ella. —¿Y ese quién es?

Luego de escuchar en silencio la conversación de padre e hija, el discípulo de Vegeta se sintió algo intimidado por el caracter de la hija de su maestro, pero decidió a presentarse:

—Mucho gusto, señorita, mi nombre es—

—No es alguien que merezca ser presentado. —intervino el príncipe con los brazos cruzados.

—Como sea. —terminó diciendo la jóven. —Quiero que me entrenes. —demandó.

—Y yo dije que no lo haré. —dijo terminante.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

El mayor se quedó viendola de manera seria durante unos segundos como analizando a la hija que no veía hacía tres años atrás. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo sayajín estaba más desarrollado que cuando tenía catorce. La sintió extraña. ¿Por qué de repente quería volverse guerrera? Si era la razón que él creía jamás se lo iba a permitir.

—¿Por qué has decidido volverte guerrera?

El menor sayajín sentía la tensión en el ambiante. Su maestro y su hija eran realmente aterradores.

—Lo llevo en la sangre, papá. Somos una familia guerrera. —lo miró con fijeza.

Le creyó, pero esa era solo parte de la verdad. Bura definitivamente le estaba ocultando la otra cara de la moneda. Sí. Lo sabía perfectamente. Porque cuando él estaba pendiente de ella cuando vivía en la Corporación Cápsula siempre la había cuidado y vigilado de cerca.

—Ya he acabado contigo, Bura. —declaró antes de despegar su vuelo del patio de la Corporación Cápsula.

Detrás de él lo seguía Kyabe, quien en el transcurso pudo ver desde las alturas la mirada de desilusión y tristeza de la príncesa sayajín.

Sintió su pecho oprimirse.

.

.

Aterrizó cerca de la montaña Paoz y luego decidió caminar un rato para despejarse y pensar. Finalmente, llegó al hogar del guerrero que era el rival de su padre. Sí. Su progenitor se lo había buscado. Si no la entrenaba él, encontraría al maestro correcto para que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué quieres qué? —parpadeó varias veces el sayajín.

—Lo que escuchó. Quiero que me entrene.

—Bulma, creí que no te gustaban las artes marciales.

La menor quedó estupefacta. ¿Cómo la había llamado?

—¿Acaso es usted idiota?

—¿Mhm? —la miró sin entender.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera de la Tierra?

—¿Eh? Pues... —se puso pensativo—. No estoy seguro, creo que ha pasado menos de un año en el que estuve entrenando en una dimensión al cual el supremo Kaiosama me envió.

—¡Eso fue hace cuatro años! El tiempo entre dimensiones ha de ser diferente. ¿No me recuerda? Tenía trece la última vez que lo vi. Ahora tengo diecisiete.

Gokú siguió mirandola confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Trece? Entonces... —finalmente comprendió. —¿Tú eres la hija de Vegeta?

La de cabellos celestes rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Ya me parecía que te veías algo joven. —rió divertido con la mano derecha detrás de su nuca. —¿Cómo has estado? Sí que has crecido. Te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando era joven.

—¿Qué hay de lo que le pedí? —dijo sin tomarle importancia a las palabras que el mayor le estaba diciendo.

—Bueno... —dudó.

—Papá, iré a mi cita con Pares. —anunció el hijo menor de Gokú, saliendo de la casa que estaba a unos metros del sayajín mayor y la menor de los Briefs.

Bura quedó estupefacta al verlo. No había sentido su presencia.

—¿Bura? ¿Eres tú?

—Go-Goten. —tartamudeó la menor, pero luego recobró la compostura. —Sí. —afirmó. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. —dijo con una sonrisa afable. —Sí que estás grande. Has crecido mucho.

—¿Verdad? Lo mismo le dije. —declaró el padre. —Por sierto, ¿has encontrado tu aparato?

Goten rió divertido.

—Se llama celular. Y sí. Lo encontré. Es raro que me lo olvide pero la próxima vez que entrenemos no lo haré. —aseguró.

—Qué bien.

—Bueno. Yo ya me voy. Pares me espera. —anunció. Estaba por despegar su vuelo, pero antes miró a Bura con su típica sonrisa. —Fue un placer volver a verte. —dijo con su semblante cortés y jovial.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a verlo despegar con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro. Por otro lado, Gokú parpadeó algo confundido, pues hubo una ligera fluctuación en el ki de la menor.

—Oye Bura, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó algo intrigado.

—Lo estoy. ¿Qué hay de mi entrenamiento?

Él sonrió.

—Creo que no hay nada de malo en ello.

.

.

Miró para todos lados, atento, con todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima.

Fue inútil.

En menos de un parpadeo, sintió un poderoso y doloroso impacto contra su espalda que lo hizo caer hacia el suelo rocoso al extremo de enterrarlo varios metros bajo tierra. Tenía numerosas laceraciones en el cuerpo. Estaba exhausto y al borde del desmayo, aún así, se levantó de nuevo y voló hacia donde estaba su maestro para continuar con la batalla.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Patético! —exclamó molesto. —Usualmente no eres derrotado tan fácil. ¡Sino pones toda tu voluntad en la pelea no me hagas perder el tiempo entrenandote! ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?! —exigió saber.

—Dígame, maestro, ¿por qué rechazó entrenar a su hija? —le preguntó el discípulo.

A Vegeta le desorientó la repentina pregunta.

Pero también lo irritó terriblemente.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe. Primero tendrías que conocerla bien para saber mis razones.

La respiración de Kyabe era dificultosa. La mayoría de los golpes de su maestro hacia él habían sido en su estómago y en la zona de sus costillas. Definitivamente Vegeta era cada vez más estricto con él, y eso era lo que precisamente estaba buscando del princípe. No obstante, Vegeta parecía realmente enojado, pues se había dado cuenta de que parte de su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Eso es cierto... A mi no me incumbe, pero...

Mentía. Sí era de su incumbencia. Sí le importaba. Más de lo que deseaba.

Otro golpe a su estómago lo derribó nuevamente.

— _¿Por qué siempre al mismo lugar? Es como si..._

(No sería extraño que lo supiera)

—¡Levantate! —demandó el de cabellos en forma de flama.

Y así lo hizo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero no le importó. Necesitaba seguir combatiendo. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Contésteme, maestro, se lo ruego. —le imploró con la voz débil.

La irritación del sayajín del séptimo universo estaba rozando la furia.

—¡Silencio!

Otro golpe, otro, y otro...

—Mestr...

Y otro más.

.

.

—Tenemos que empezar por tu resistencia. —declaró Gokú.

Pero Bura pareció demasiado concentrada en el ki de su padre, y el del discípulo que le había quitado la atención de este. Una gota de sudor emergió de su sien y rodó por su piel hasta abandonarla y caer al suelo. Tenía la piel erizada, y por alguna razón sintió que algo le atenazaba la boca del estómago.

—Tranquila. —le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa. —Siempre es lo mismo. Tu madre me dijo que Vegeta viene entrenando al sayajín del sexto universo desde hace más de un año.

Incluso desde el otro lado del mundo, Bura había sentido el poder de su padre elevarse varias veces, pero no tanto como en esos momentos. ¿Sería que estando más cerca su poder la abrumaba más? El señor Gokú estaba tranquilo así que suponía que para los guerreros más poderosos del universo eso no era algo anormal.

Decidió no darle importancia.

—Está bien. Empezaré por la resistencia.

.

.

Abrió los ojos tendido en el suelo rocoso. El sol se estaba ocultando y apenas podía moverse.

—Finalmente has despertado. —habló Vegeta parado no muy lejos de él.

El príncipe había recuperado su semblante habitual: duro y hostil.

—Maestro...

—Has perdido. Igual que siempre.

—Lo lamento, maestro. Es que—

—No estabas enfocado. —le reclamó.

—Le pido mil disculpas. Fui descuidado.

Vegeta estaba por decirle algo. Sin embargo, el menor se le adelantó:

—Tenía razón. No conozco a su hija.

El mayor frunció el seño. ¿Otra vez con el mismo tema?

—Al menos no de cerca.

Eso era verdad.

En parte.

—Aún así... —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se ponía de pie. El dolor y el cansancio le parecieron dos cosas de menor importancia en esos instantes. —Es como si lo hiciera.

Ahora el semblante de Vegeta era perturbadoramente serio. ¿Acaso se lo iba a confesar? ¿Justo en ese momento?

—Maestro... —hizo otra pequeña pausa. —Usted siempre me ha hablado de ella. La señorita Briefs siempre ha sido su adoración. Se nota en cada una de sus palabras. Yo... siento que la conozco bien.

Demasiado.

(Cobarde)

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—¿Eh?

—Si tienes tiempo para hablar de estupideces, mejor deberías ponerte a entrenar más arduamente. Tu progreso es realmente penoso. —le espetó.

Vegeta caminó unos pasos. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse y dejarlo sin darle la semilla de ermitaño. Sí. Ese sería su castigo por su debilidad y cobardía. No obstante, decidió decirle la razón por la cuál no había querido entrenar a su hija.

—Bura tiene la imperiosa sangre sayajín corriendo por sus venas. Si sus verdaderos deseos fueran los de convertirse en una guerrera poderosa, yo no dudaría en entrenarla...

Kyabe miró a su maestro asombrado por sus palabras tan firmes.

—Sin embargo... —prosiguió. —ese no es su verdadero anhelo...

—¿Qué...?

—Lo que ella quiere es al hijo menor de Kakaroto.

La mirada de Kyabe estaba baja. Vegeta no podía ver su expresión, pero podía sentir su ki irregular.

Un silencio profundo y prolongado los invadió a ambos.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —finalmente habló el discípulo. Su mirada ahora era impertérrita, como si deseara ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

—Ha tenido esa fascinación por ese sayajín de clase baja desde el comienzo de su adolescencia. Piensa que solo volviendose una sayajín guerrera fuerte él algún día podrá aceptarla, porque simplemente no puede ser como las mujeres endebles y tontas que todos califican como dulces, amables y tiernas. ¡Iac! —dijo eso último asqueado. —No entiendo cómo es que a un sayajín le puede gustar esa clase de mujeres débiles. Bura es una sayajín de clase alta. ¡Y no tiene porqué cambiar por nadie! —exclamó. —Además, la diferencia de edad es exorbitante.

—Con todo respeto, maestro, nosotros somos sayajínes. Eso no importa demasiado.

—¡Silencio! Yo sé lo que es mejor para ella. Bura sólo tiene diecisiete años y el maldito insecto del hijo de Kakaroto, veintinueve.

—Maestro... Y-Yo... —musitó, pero la verdad es que algo dentro de él hacía que sus palabras perdieran fuerzas.

(¿Acaso dejarás que esto quede así?)

Vegeta lo miró. Kyabe hizo lo mismo, pero se sentía intimidado.

(Mereces todo lo que te pasa. Mereces aquel martirio)

Silencio absoluto. Ni un solo vocablo salió de la boca del sayajín del sexto universo.

La ira del mayor se hizo indecible.

.

.

—Ya me voy papá. Pares me espera. —le dijo a Gokú —miró a la de cabellos celestes y le sonrió como era su costumbre—. Adiós, Bura. —se despidió de ella, sin embargo, últimamente, la híbrida sayajín lo ignoraba, algo que le parecía extraño, pues no sabía que podía haber hecho para molestarla.

Decidió que lo mejor era marcharse sin saberlo.

—¿Mhm? —parpadeó Gokú. —Bura, quizás es mi imaginación, pero, ¿estás enojada con Goten?

—Empecemos de una vez con el entrenamiento de hoy—conminó la princesa.

Hizo calentamiento como siempre. Luego empezó a pelear contra el que superaba a su padre. Ella desde hacía un mes había alcanzado el poder del súper sayajín uno, y aspiraba llegar a la fase dos muy pronto. ¿Para qué? Para hacerse muy fuerte, por supuesto. Ya había pasado casi un año desde que inició su arduo entrenamiento. No obstante, los intentos de acercarse a Goten habían sido infructuosos. No. Ni siquiera había logrado dominarse cuando estaba cerca de él.

Y luego esas frases...

"Hoy tengo una cita con Pares", "Volveré tarde porque Pares me espera", "No hay nadie como Pares"

No pudo soportarlo.

Los primeros meses de entrenamiento había logrado hacer que Gokú la entrenara en los mismos horarios y días que a Goten, y en esos momentos habían sido cuando ella intentaba acercarse a él, pero sus nervios siempre la traicionaban. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Bura que siempre había tenido a todos los muchachos a sus pies ahora era ella quien se sometía a uno de ellos.

Inaceptable.

Y no tardó en darse cuenta de ello. Ella era la hija de Vegeta. Era la princesa sayajín. No le debía nada a nadie. Todos le debían a ella. Y por muy enamorada que estuviera de Goten, un sayajín de clase baja, jamás dejaría que esos sentimientos la dominaran.

Ahí fue cuando tomó la decisión.

¿Cuál? Olvidarlo, por supuesto. Goten jamás sería para ella. Él estaba enamorado de una humana tonta, entonces, Bura no iba a sufrir por él. Así es. Si el hijo menor de Son Gokú se interesaba por una mujer así, definitivamente la princesa sayajín era demasiado para ese hombre.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Seguir entrenando. Pero sus tiempos ya no eran los mismos que el menor de los Son. Estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo. Estaba dispuesta a tragarse su amor por él, entonces, de un momento a otro le había dicho a su maestro que la entrenara sólo a ella con la excusa de que alguien como ella necesitaba un entrenamiento exclusivo. Era cierto. Pero como siempre, Bura debía ocultar parte de la verdad.

—Kyabe se acerca. —dijo de repente Gokú.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la menor con una ceja levantada.

—¿No lo conoces? Es el discípulo de Vegeta.

—Ah, sí.

En algún momento ella había escuchado aquel nombre, pero no era algo que le importara por lo cual lo había olvidado.

—Ese insecto... —susurró con la molestia dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Mhm? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada —repuso con sequedad.

Mientras tanto, el objeto de discusión aterrizaba a pocos pasos de los dos sayajíns.

—Buenas tardes, señor Gokú. Buenas tardes, señorita Bura. —saludó animadamente.

—Hola, Kyabe. —devolvió con una mano levantada. —Veo que sigues dominando el arte de ocultar tu ki. —comentó.

—Al parecer no para usted ni para mi maestro.

—Tuve que concentrarme mucho para sentirlo. Ni siquiera Bura, que se ha vuelto muy fuerte en pocos tiempo, lo sintió.

La aludida miró para otro lado con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de clara molestia pintado en el rostro. Kyabe pensó que se parecía demasiado a su padre.

El sayajín del sexto universo rió nervioso. No le gustaba incomodar a nadie, y era obvio que aquel comentario por parte del mayor la había irritado terriblemente.

—Señor, vine por pedido de mi maestro. —declaró, para cortar un poco el ambiente hostil que sentía de parte de la princesa sayajín.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó.

—No me lo dijo con detalle, pero quiere que usted vaya a verlo.

—Apuesto que es por la batalla que quedó pendiente antes de que me fuera a entrenar a otra dimensión.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo. Creo que tiene la intención de probar sus nuevos poderes.

—Si van a pelear, más vale que vayan a otro planeta. —irrumpió Bura. —Mi padre y usted son dos mounstros que podrían destruir la Tierra en un instante.

—Creo que la señorita Bura tiene razón. —convino Kyabe.

Gokú rió y llevó su mano derecha hacia su nuca.

—Entonces lo mejor será que si se diera el caso nos teletransportemos a un planeta más resistente.

—¡Como sea! Qué sea lejos. —exigió la de ojos celestes.

—Muy bien. ¿Te importa si seguimos mañana? —pidió Gokú.

—¿Tengo otra opción? Conociendolo como lo conozco no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para hacerlo desistir de una pelea.

El sayajín rió divertido.

—Tal vez Kyabe pueda ayudarte.

El aludido se sobresaltó.

Bura lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—¿Este debilucho? —alzó una ceja sin convencerse.

—No te creas, Bura. Es bastante poderoso es solo que está ocultando su ki. —agregó poniendo el semblante algo serio.

La princesa se sorprendió ante aquella repentina expresión de su maestro. Ella conocía muy bien a Gokú como para darse cuenta que cuando se trataba de peleas u oponentes poderosos él mostraba aquel lado diferente al habitual.

Eso la convenció.

Por otro lado, Kyabe sentía que el rival de su maestro lo estaba sobreestimando, pues Vegeta no paraba de decirle lo patético que era como sayajín.

—S-Seño Gokú... no creo que yo—

—Te lo encargo. —dijo Gokú sin dejar que el discípulo de Vegeta terminara de hablar, para luego desaparecer con su técnica de teletransportación.

Quedó tieso durante varios segundos, mientras la de ojos celestes empezaba a irritarse por la actitud tan patética del sayajín.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

.

.

—Pelea conmigo, Kakaroto. —exigió el príncipe sayajín.

Gokú lo miró sonriente, pero no había dicho nada desde que apareció a unos cuantos metros de él sobre un lugar rocoso. Miraba al príncipe en absoluto silencio con la mirada fija y escruta hacia la suya, cosa que irritó al sayajín mayor.

—¡¿Qué tanto me miras?! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

El de cabellos alborotados siguió callado unos cuantos segundos más antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué ahora? —finalmente habló.

La pregunta desconcertó al de cabellos en forma de flama. No se esperaba que esas palabras fueran lo primero que dijese luego de tanto tiempo sin verse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno... —llevó su mano derecha detrás de su nuca. —es solo que me parece un poco extraño. Yo estoy aquí desde hace casi un año y nunca me has buscado hasta ahora.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho. —atajó.

El menor rió divertido.

—Eso es cierto.

La mirada despreocupada del más alto desorientó a Vegeta, es decir, el imbécil de Kakaroto siempre era así. Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones, sabía que él podía ser astuto, aún así, lo que escondía Vegeta y jamás diría, no tenía que ver con las batallas que era donde el de cabellos alborotados sacaba a flote esa extraña astucia que en ocasiones mostraba.

—Pero... —continuó hablando Gokú. —¿no hay nada en especial en que justamente me hayas llamado ahora? —lo miró con cierta seriedad que siguió sorprendiendo al más bajo.

—No. —negó con certeza absoluta.

Gokú sonrió nuevamente y volvió a su cariz habitual.

Esa respuesta era suficiente para él.

—Entonces comencemos. —concluyó.

.

.

Daba un golpe y él lo esquivaba. Daba una patada y obtenía el mismo resultado. ¡Era tan frustrante! ¿Por qué no podía atinarle? Llegó a un punto en que la furia pudo más que ella y se convirtió en súper sayajín uno para aumentar su poder. No obstante, obtuvo casi el mismo efecto, y lo peor era que su maestro temporal no parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo contra ella. ¡Ni siquiera había salido de su estado base!

—Hasta aquí por hoy. —declaró Kyabe.

—¡Aún no! —conminó Bura. —¡No he terminado!

Y siguió tratando de golpear al sayajín del sexto universo.

No hubo caso.

La príncesa sayajín solo terminó agotada, hasta que su transformación acabó por drenar todas sus energías.

Bura cayó de rodillas con la respiración agitada.

—Eres muy fuerte —le dijo Kyabe parado frente a ella.

¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? ¡Ni siquiera había podido golpearlo una sola vez! Estaba apunto de lanzarle un raudal de sus mejores insultos, empero, él siguió hablando:

—es solo que tu mente no está en paz.

Eso último hizo que la híbrida sayajín se sorprendiera. La ira se le fue de inmediato y en cambió la zozobra la invadió.

Bajó la mirada. Sus orbes estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo.

(¿Acaso así piensas consolarla? ¡Ha! Eres todo un bueno para nada)

—¿Qué puedo hacer para aclarar mi mente? —preguntó con tono neutro, pero en el trasfondo Kyabe percibió la profunda aflicción que perturbaba el alma de su discípula temporal.

—Resolverlo.

Eso no significó nada para ella. ¿Cómo podía resolver lo que la atormentaba?

—Lo siento, pero es la única manera. —continuó hablando el mayor.

—No puedo... —musitó, más para sí que para quien estaba frente a ella. —Tal vez lo mejor es alejarme de nuevo. Un lugar donde no lo vea nunca. —dijo refiriendose a Goten.

Kyabe se compadeció de ella. Otra vez aquella opresión en el pecho se apoderó de él. ¿Qué podría hacer por ella?

—Huir nunca es la respuesta.

Una risa casi maquiavelica y burlona se escuchó explotar en la mente del sayajín del sexto universo.

(¿Enserio? ¿Eso le dices para consolarla? ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿Precisamente tú?!)

Y siguió riendo.

—Te contaré una historia. —declaró con una cálida sonrisa.

El tono afable del mayor hizo que Bura alzara su mirada hacia él.

—¿Una historia? ¿Y eso de qué me servirá? —inquirió.

—Quién sabe. Tal vez te ayude mucho. Tal vez nada.

La menor lo pensó unos segundos. Según lo que le estaba diciendo, peor no iba a quedar por escucharlo.

Bura se tranquilizó. Luego se puso de pie y ambos se sentaron en unas rocas gigantes frente al mar. Permanecieron en silencio mirando la tranquilidad del agua salada por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente el sayajín empezó a relatar su historia:

—Hace muchos años hubieron dos mujeres sayajínes con enormes poderes. Su potencial era enorme, tanto, que incluso con una sola demostración que les dí sobre la transformación del súper sayajín, ellas pudieron imitarme. Estaba entusiasmado, pero no tanto como una de ellas: Caulifla. Ella era toda una guerrera digna de la sangre que corría por nuestras venas. Quería volverse cada vez más fuerte, y así fue aprendiendo. Sucedieron muchas cosas de por medio, pero al final consiguió un poder que claramente superaba al mio en ese entonces. Y eso era precisamente lo que me llamaba la atención. ¿Por qué me llamaba a mi para entrenar con ella? Se suponía que tenía a Kale: la otra sayajín con un poder increíble. Pero ella seguía buscandome. Luego lo supe...

Kyabe hizo una pausa. La intriga de Bura crecía cada vez más, pero el mayor seguía en silencio.

—¡Ya dime! —exigió la menor.

El otro salió del trance que parecía haberse apoderado de él durante unos segundos. Miró a Bura intimidado por su caracter tan demandante. Ella tenía ese poder de hacer que uno sintiera que le debía todo a ella. Y sí. Probablemente era por ser la hija del príncipe sayajín.

—Cierto día... —prosiguió. —, antes de que comenzaramos el entrenamiento, la noté un poco nerviosa. Eso me desconcertó porque Caulifla no era así. —hizo una pequeña pausa —Pero al final, me dijo lo que tenía que decirme.

—¿Qué fue? —lo instó a hablar.

—Quería estar conmigo.

Bura se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste?

—Pues... En ese momento la miré incrédulo. Llegué a pensar que era una broma, pero Caulifla no era de hacer eso, y Kale, quien estaba no muy lejos de nosotros me miraba con ira contenida. Me di cuenta que apenas podía tolerar la confesión que su hermana me había dicho, pero se notaba que ella había hablado con Kale para hacerselo entender y que no se lanzara a molerme a golpes como solía hacerlo cuando los celos la consumían. —rió con cierto escalofríos al recordarlo. Kale muchas veces había sido su pesadilla en batalla cuando perdía el control de sí.

—¿Era celosa de su hermana?

—Así es.

—¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Le dije que no sentía lo mismo.

—¿Eh...? —musitó sorprendida. Esperaba que le hubiera dicho lo contrario.

—Me arrepentí tiempo después. —reveló. —Pero fue demasiado tarde. Me di cuenta que Caulifla significaba mucho para mi cuando ella había encontrado a otro sayajín. Y ella estaba realmente enamorada de él. Intenté conquistarla, pero fue inútil.

Un silencio melancólico se apoderó del ambiente.

—Pero lo bueno es que no tuve que soportar los constantes celos de Kale. —bromeó,forzando una leve risa para tratar de cortar el ambiente triste.

—¡¿Y eso de qué me sirve a mi?! —vociferó de repente con los ojos acuosos. —¡Tu historia es patética y triste!

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero pienso que debes declarartele a Goten, sino nunca sabrás lo que pasará después.

Bura quedó perpleja. De repente sus ojos estaban abiertos de par a par.

—¿Cóm—

—No importa cómo lo sé. Solo importa que tienes que hacerlo. Tal vez Goten sienta lo mismo por ti y no lo sabe, ¿no te parece?

—Eso es imposible. Él ya está con una chica llamada Pares.

—¿En serio? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

—¿Eh? No, pero él siempre anda hablando de lo perfecta que es.

—Sino estás segura no saques conclusiones. Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Tu madre hará una gran fiesta en la Corporación Cápsula. Él está invitado, yo también. —sonrió.

Su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Bura lo había olvidado por completo. Pero no dijo nada. Ella era la princesa sayajín.

Los chicos venían a ella.

Ella no iba por ningúno.

.

.

Si alguien en el mundo sabía hacer fiestas, esa era Bulma Briefs. Parecía que cada año sus fiestas eran cada vez más extravagantes. Lo único que lamentaba —y a la vez le enfurecía— era que Vegeta y Gokú no estuvieran presentes. Con su amigo no podía hacer nada, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que se olvidara de su cumpleños o simplemente le diera más importancia a su entrenamiento que a su celebración. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Vegeta. ¿Cómo diablos es que él no estaba ahí en el cumpleaños de su hija? Hasta Trunks, que siempre estaba ocupado con la empresa y su esposa Marron, estaba ahí presente en la fiesta de su hermana. ¡Era el colmo!

Bura hizo acto de presencia en el patio y todos la vieron. Estaba hermosa. Era toda una princesa. Llevaba un vestido color rosa pastel hecho a la medida por uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo. Sin duda todos quedaron sin habla de verla.

La híbrida sayajín se paseó entre los invitados, saludandolos a todos. Kyabe estaba en una esquina maravillado por la belleza de la fémina que ya era adulta, por alguna razón, Bura se sintió bien de verlo. A pesar de que aún creía que por su culpa su padre no quería entrenarla, su presencia la reconfortaba de aquella angustia interna que tenía.

Goten no estaba por ningún lado.

La música empezó a sonar. Al sayajín del sexto universo le pareció que era buena idea sacar a bailar a la cumplañera para animarla un poco, pues sabía que el no ver a Goten la afligía y al mismo tiempo le proporcionaba cierto alivio ya que su presencia también la ponía nerviosa.

—Bur—

—¡Hola! —exclamó Gokú con una sonrisa radiante, haciendo su repentina aparición en frente de Bura.

La jóven de cabellos celestes se sobresaltó por la súbita presencia del rival de su padre.

—¡Maldito insecto! —fue lo primero que nació decirle Bura a Gokú. Realmente ese señor la había espantado al aparecer de esa forma. —¡¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecer de esa forma?! —le reclamó. —¡¿Quiere matarme de un susto?!

—¿Eh? Lo siento, es que para usar la teletransportación usé como referencia tu ki para regresar puesto que eres la cumplañera. Feliz cumpleaños. —dijo sin notar que la menor tenía deseos de darle un golpe peor que en los entrenamientos.

Pronto se armó un espectaculo bochornoso, pues Gokú y Bura se hicieron el centro de atención de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Kyabe visualizó a uno de los dos invitados que faltaban llegar a la fiesta. No estaba solo, venía acompañado por una bella mujer con un vestido amarillo.

(¿Lo harás? ¿En verdad lo harás?)

— _Esta es la única manera de ayudarla._ —pensó el del universo vecino.

—¡Qué no se vuelva a repetir! —le gritó Bura.

Pero Gokú parecía no escucharla. Lucía pensativo.

—¡¿Me está escuchando?! ¡¿Y ahora qué le pasa?! —demandó saber.

—Siento que me he olvidado de algo. —repuso el de cabellos alborotados.

Bura rodó los ojos.

—¡Usted es un caso perdido!

.

.

Al final habían quedado en un empate, pero eso le había molestado terriblemente y terminó por pasar la noche en otro lugar de aquel planeta que era veinte veces más resistente que la Tierra. No obstante, no podía regresar sin la ayuda de Kakaroto a la Tierra, y justo ese día era el cumpleaños de su hija, así que decidió tragarse su orgullo y buscarlo para exigirle que volvieran a su planeta, empero, en ningún lugar lo había podido encontrar.

—¿Será posible que ese imbécil haya...?

No terminó la frase. Decidió concentrarse aún más para buscar el ki del de clase baja y... ¡Efectivamente! Él estaba en la Tierra. Se había ido y lo había dejado en ese planeta.

—¡MALDITO KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

.

—Bueno, no importa, no ha de ser nada. —declaró Gokú con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Tranquilicense! —Bulma alzó la voz, quien fue atraía por los gritos de su hija.

—Hola, Bulma. —la saludó el sayajín.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. —le dijo casi a modo de reclamo, aún así, estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí. —No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Vegeta te dijo que vinieras?

—¿Mhm? No. Él no me mencionó nada. Fuiste tú. ¿Recuerdas?

Bulma parpadeó en sorpresa. Era cierto lo que Gokú le estaba diciendo. Bulma le había dicho que esa fecha era el cumpleaños de Bura, pero de eso hacía varias semanas. ¿Cómo había logrado acordarse si ni siquiera se acordaba de su cumpleaños? Así es, año tras año Bulma le hacía recuerdo que haría una fiesta por otro año más de vida de ella, pero él siempre acababa olvidandolo y al final debía ir a buscarlo en cualquier parte del mundo que se encontrara entrenando, si es que se encontraba en la Tierra. O le pedía ayuda a Wiss y a Bills para encontrarlo a cambio de un suculento banquete exclusivo. Sí. Cada vez era más difícil hallar a su escurridizo amigo.

—Ya veo. —repuso Bulma, aún sorprendida. —¿Y Vegeta?

Los ojos de Gokú se abrieron de manera desmesurada.

Ya recordaba eso que había olvidado.

.

.

Si tenía alguna intención de hacerle saber a Goten lo que sentía por él, eso se había terminado cuando lo vió acompanado de aquella hermosa mujer de vestido amarillo y cabello castaño. El corazón de Bura se rompió.

Una vez más.

¿Para qué acercarse? Él seguramente la felicitaría por su día y a continuación pasaría a presentarle a su novia. Y seguramente ella no podría evitar sentirse miserable. ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera aceptaría esa humillación! ¿Humillación? Eso era lo de menos. La verdad era que ya se sentía miserable, y ya tenía ganas de llorar con solo ver a quien siempre había amado profundamente en secreto con otra mujer.

Estaba apunto de dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero, en algún momento sin que ella se diera cuenta, Kyabe se había puesto delante de ella.

Y la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—Señorita Bura, su madre la llama.

—¿Eh? —trató de visualizarla pero no la halló. —¿Qué quiere?

—No tengo idea. Creo que es por el banquete.

—¿Qué cosa? Yo no soy la chef ni la mesera —replicó.

Una gotita resbaló por la sien del sayajín.

—Tal vez le entendí mal. Pero sí me pidió que la llamara. Está en el living.

Bura suspiró con pesadez.

—Está bien iré.

Y ella fue.

Pero Kyabe se quedó ahí, y tenía la mirada fija hacia el hijo menor del rival de su maestro.

(Con esto puedes destrozarla aún más)

— _No quiero que ella sufra, pero aún sin hacer nada ella lo hace. Prefiero tomar el riesgo. No conozco demasiado a Goten, pero sí estoy seguro de una cosa. Y eso me da esperanzas. Bura tiene esperanzas._

.

.

Se sentó y empezó a tamborilear sus dedos contra la superficie de la pequeña mesa que se hallaba al lado del mullido sillón sobre el cual estaba sentada. La impaciencia se hacía evidente en los movimientos de su cuerpo, pero tampoco es como si deseara salir al patio donde estaban todos los invitados. La verdad que no estaba de humor para fiestas, simplemente cumplía con el capricho de su madre de celebrar sus dieciocho años.

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó.

Y sí...

Vio que la puerta se abría. Sintió que una fuerza sobrehumana la paralizaba de repente, pues sus movimientos nerviosos cesaron de repente. Sus labios solo pudieron musitar un nombre:

—Goten...

—¿Bura? ¿A ti también te llamó Bulma?

No pudo hablar. Como muchas otras veces en la cual estaba frente a él.

Pero luego recordó...

—Al parecer así es.

que ella era la princesa y él un clase baja

—Ya veo.

entonces no debía ponerse nerviosa por alguien como él.

—Por sierto, Bura, feliz cumpleaños. —le dijo, dedicandole una de sus sonrisas más radiantes.

La menor no pudo hacer más que derretirse ante él. Era invitable. Goten siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. Claro que mucho más cuando era más pequeña, pero en la actualidad eso no había cambiado demasiado. Luego... una imágen vino a su mente, y fue tan de repente y por un momento tan efímero que casi no logró discernir lo que había visto, pero de algo estaba segura: la había impactado de sobremanera.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ —se preguntó la híbrida sayajín.

Ahora que lo pensaba, lo que había visto era más parecido a una silueta. La silueta de un hombre contra el atardecer. Sí. La luz del sol enmarcaba la figura de aquel sujeto, algo que podía haber confundido a Bura. Sin embargo... la peculiar forma de sus cabellos en forma de protuberancias le hizo darse cuenta de que...

—¿Señor Gokú? —musitó ella, revelando sus pensamientos.

Ya se acordaba, esa imágen era un recuerdo del señor Gokú en alguno de los tantos entrenamientos que había tenido con él. ¿Pero por qué lo recordaba ahora? Muy probablemente por el parecido que había entre padre e hijo.

Sí, seguro era eso.

—¿Eh? —la miró desconcertado. Era verdad que cuando era más pequeño solían confundirlo con su padre, pero luego de cortarse el cabello eso había acabado. De todas maneras, era evidente que él era Goten, es decir, ella misma lo había nombrado por su nombre. Además, a esa edad sus personalidades y estados físcos eran distintos, pues su progenitor era más alto y con la músculatura más prominente.

Al oír a Goten, la cumplañera salió del trance en el cual había caído. ¿Por qué de pronto un recuerdo así había venido a ella? Se sintió muy extraña.

—Lo siento. No sé porqué dije eso. —se disculpó Bura, luego intentó sonreírle.

—¿No es extraño que la señora Bulma no esté aquí? —inquirió.

—Demasiado. —repuso con la mirada pensativa y suspicaz.

Ya empezaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Dudo que venga. Mejor volvamos a la fiesta. —resolvió.

— _No puedo quedarme con él más tiempo._ —caminó hacia la entrada del living. — _Empezaré a hablar tonterías._

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la giró.

Estaba bloqueda.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Goten.

—No se abre. —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo que no?

Goten también intentó abrir la puerta, pero no hubo caso.

—Qué extraño. —comentó el sayajín.

—¿Quién te dijo que mi madre te esperaba aquí?

—Kyabe.

— _Lo mataré._

La menor giró el pomo muchas veces, y cada vez aplicando más fuerza.

Ya empezaba a desesperarse.

—Bura, espera, solo lograrás que—

El pomo terminó por salirse de la puerta. Gohan suspiró con resignación.

—Era eso lo que quería evitar. Ahora estamos encerrados.

¿Encerrada? ¿Con Goten? ¡De ninguna manera!

—Abriré la puerta como sea. —sentenció la híbrida sayajín. —Apártate.

El mayor supo inmediatamente lo que ella deseaba hacer. Un escalofrío lo rodeó al darse cuenta qué es lo que podría pasar si lo hacía.

—¡Bura, espera! —quiso detenerla, pero ella pareció hacer caso omiso de sus palabras porque ya había vuelto su mano derecha un puño dispuesta a mandar a volar la puerta y tal vez, conociendo su fuerza, la pared misma. —¡Tu madre nos matará!

Y eso fue suficiente para que ella detuviera su movimiento en seco y la inundara el mismo escalofrío que a Goten. Lo que le estaba diciendo tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Si había alguien en el universo a quien Bura de verdad le temía y respetaba, esa era su madre. Y si terminaba destruyendo algo, sin duda ella la castigaría durante mucho tiempo.

Goten se sintió aliviado de haber podido detener a la princesa, pero ahora tenía otra preocupación.

—Pares está sola. —dijo con expresión compungida. —Necesito regresar a la fiesta inmediatamente.

La menor sintió algo frío atravezar su pecho. Ambas manos se habían vuelto puños y pronto sus ojos amenazaron con derramar lágrimas.

Pero se contuvo.

—Ella puede esperar por ti hasta que alguien venga a abrirnos. —dijo con dureza.

—Quién sabe hasta cuándo tengamos que esperar. No puedo seguir esperando. Hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, Pares es—

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar, porque, en un fuerte impulso, su gancho derecho terminó impactando contra el rostro del mayor haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. Seguramente, inconscientemente, ella había medido su fuerza para no romper la pared, pues su madre la hubiera castigado hasta los veintiuno.

No.

No era por eso en realidad que había medido su fuerza. Era porque ahora no quería que Goten saliera de ahí y fuera a ver a aquella mujer endeble.

El híbrido sayajín la miró incrédulo. No le había dolido demasiado, pero sí había quedado totalmente confuso y sorprendido ante el repentino ataque.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó luego de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se puso de pie.

—¡Estoy harta! ¡Siempre hablas de esa maldita mujer!

—¿Eh? —parpadeó él.

El varón aún no salía de su estado de perplejidad, y parecía que cada vez entendía menos la situación en la cual estaba.

—¡Siempre! ¡Siempre! ¡SIEMPRE!

—¿Pero de qué—

—¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien así? —dijo sin dejarlo terminar. —¡Somos sayajíns!

—Bura, creo que estás—

De nuevo no lo dejó terminar de hablar. Fue hacia él y lo agarró de las solapas del traje elegante que portaba el mayor. Lo agarró con una fuerza que parecía que iba a atravesar la tela. La expresión de Bura era de frustración, ira y profunda tristeza.

—¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!

Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a aparecer.

—Bura... —susurró él. —Yo... No lo entiendo qué es lo que te ocurre.

Frunció el seño y le dió una gran bofetada. Y a Goten eso le había dolido más que el puñetazo.

—¡Eres un lento! ¡Un cabeza hueca! ¡Igual que el imbécil de tu padre! ¡No me extraña que seas su hijo!

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ya frustrado de no entender sus palabras. —Si te hice algo te juro que no fue mi intención. Perdóname. —se disculpó sinceramente.

—¡Idiota! Yo soy la príncesa sayajín. ¿Cómo es posible que...

—Tranquilizate, Bura. Sentémonos y hablemos de manera más calmada.

—...me haya enamorado de tí? —musitó afligida

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, pues no había logrado escucharla.

La ira y la frustración eran veneno corriendo por las venas de la menor. Le dio otra bofetada en la otra mejilla intacta. Ahora Goten sin duda estaba más confundido que nunca. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo. Sí. Le iba a reclamar, es que estaba cansado de no entender lo que sucedida. Sin embargo, lo inesperado sucedió.

Y eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y las pupilas se le dilataran.

—Bura... ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —le preguntó luego de varios segundos de silencio.

Definitivamente no entendía nada de nada. Primero lo golpeaba, después lo abofeteaba, y luego... ¿lo abrazaba?

Otro silencio largo. Ella permaneció junto a él sin moverse y llorando. Y Goten solo pudo permanecer estático.

Aún trataba de comprender.

—Goten... ¿no te das cuenta que me matas lentamente? —finalmente habló con la voz quebrada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Se sentía culpable de lo que le pasaba a la menor. Realmente se sentía devastado. Aún no entendía la razón, pero sabía que era su culpa.

—Porque nunca seré ella.

¿Ella? ¿Ella quién? Procesó las palabras de Bura un buen rato y finalmente pudo captar algo que nuevamente lo sorprendió. ¿Acaso sería posible que...?

—Odio no poder dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo. —reveló la príncesa. Ahora sentía que estaba desnudando su alma ante aquel hombre que había sido su adoración desde hacía mucho.

—Bura tú...

Y en ese momento ella la apartó suavemente de él para mirarla a los ojos. Los tenía atestados de lágrimas. Su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente.

—Odio amarte tanto, Goten... —confesó al fin.

Se paralizó. Su corazón dio un vuelco y algo se derramó en su ser. Como si una revolución de sensaciones hubiera despertado dentro de él luego de escucharla.

De pronto, la veía...

—Odio que ella se haya quedado contigo... Odio que la ames a ella y no a mí... —más lágrimas siguieron cayendo de sus orbes celestes.

...hermosa.

.

.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro del sayajín del sexto universo. Ya no era necesario seguir escuchando detrás de la puerta. Decidió que era tiempo de darles privacidad. Ahora debía enfrentar otra clase de problema. Uno muy grande.

Que quizás le costaría la vida.

Efectivamente, y ese ENORME problema estaba a pocos pasos de él mirandolo con tirria y odio, usualmente aquella mirada le estremecía hasta la última célula, pero ese no era el caso, porque Kyabe había sabído de antemano las consecuencias de sus acciones.

No hubo palabras solo miradas. No hizo falta vocablos para que el sayajín menor entendiera que su maestro quería que lo siguiera.

Y así fue.

.

.

De nuevo, aquel escenario rocoso los rodeaba. El viento era suave y el ambiente estaba calmado.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

El silencio absoluto le pareció sempiterno, algo que tensionó de sobremanera al menor. El príncipe sayajín simplemente lo miraba, y con eso era suficiente para librar una batalla en el interior de Kyabe por mantener su postura firme. Así es. Él había hecho lo que había hecho porque razonó que era lo correcto.

Y no se arrepentía.

(¿Y ahora qué? Probablemente este es tu último día de vida)

— _Si ese es el caso estoy bien con eso. Tengo la consciencia limpia._

(Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Realmente es así?)

—Esta es tu última oportunidad. ¡Habla! —le ordenó el príncipe.

—Hice que ellos estuvieran juntos. —dijo tragandose el temor que su maestro le provocaba. Pero tenía la cabeza en alto. —Lo siento, maestro, pero hice lo que creía corre—

Un golpe que no vio venir fue a dar contra el estómago del menor. Más fuerte, más potente que ningún otro que le hubiera dado jamás. Kyabe notó la terrible furia del de cabellos en forma de flama.

—¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! —le espetó.

—¿Eh...? —tosió sangre.

—Bura es mi hija. Es de lo más importante que tengo. ¿Crees que no lo sé todo de ella?

—¿De q-qué... es-stá hablando...?

Otro golpe impactó en el mismo lugar del cuerpo de Kyabe.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡¿Creíste que no lo iba a saber?! ¡¿Creíste que no me daba cuenta de lo que estuviste haciendo estos años?!

Y de pronto Kyabe se estremeció ante eso último.

(Esto era obvio)

El menor empezó a temblar.

(¿Por qué creías que no lo iba a saber? ¡Patético!)

—Maestro... Lo siento... es que y-yo...

—¡Tú debías ser el que se quedara con ella! —lanzó el príncipe de repente.

Los ojos de Kyabe se abrieron de par a par.

Estaba impactado.

—¿Q-Que...?

Así es. Esa era la verdad. Lo que Vegeta había esperado desde que había comenzado a sentir el ki de Kyabe cerca de su hija siempre que tenía el tiempo libre. Él siempre volaba al otro lado del mundo para ver a Bura. Y el príncipe siempre lo supo sin importar que el del sexto universo fuera un maestro ocultando el ki, porque del de cabellos en forma de flama nunca había podido esconderlo sin importar que la distancia fuera considerable. Y con el pasar del tiempo, sintió que el ki de su discípulo cambiaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, era una energía diferente: tranquila, apacible, amena.

La de alguien enamorado.

Y cuando se dio cuenta que Kyabe deseaba a su hija él decidió que se la daría, que él sería el único con quien aceptaría que ella se quedara, porque Kyabe era un sayajín de sangre pura que no dudaría en protegerla y amarla hasta el fin de sus días. En cambio, el otro, ése era un sayajín de clase baja y era hijo de su eterno rival: Kakaroto. Definitivamente él no la merecía.

Y Kyabe se la había entregado.

—¡Hiciste que ellos se unieran! —vociferó iracundo. —¡Mi hija con el hijo de ese clase baja!

—Pero, maestro, su hija lo amaba a él.

—¿Acaso hiciste algo para ganartela? ¿Acaso le dijiste lo que sentías?

—No lo hice. Pero vi en sus ojos que su amor solo era para él.

—¡Eres un cobarde!

—Entonces si lo soy Bura no se merece a alguien como yo. —declaró con firmeza.

Vegeta no pudo decir nada ante eso. No obstante, la cólera no se iba, por lo cual, le dio un último golpe en el mismo lugar de siempre.

—Eres un maldito insecto.

(Sí que lo eres)

—Ahora tendrás que vivir con eso para siempre. Porque ya no hay vuelta atrás con lo que has hecho. Ellos estarán juntos para siempre.

— _Y yo tendré que soportarlo._ —pensó el príncipe.

Nuevamente, lo dejó tirado y mal herido en el suelo rocoso antes de irse volando.

.

.

Al final, Bulma logró hallar a su hija que había estado encerrada con Goten en el living. Tomó la llave que había estado tirada en el suelo, y se sorprendió de saber que los dos híbridos sayajíns habían formado una pareja. ¿Y eso cómo había sucedido? Pues Goten se lo había explicado tartamudeando más rojo que un tomate. Bura no estaba muy diferente a él, dado que la nueva pareja había pensado que su madre estaría en contra por la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos, pero resultó que a Bulma no le importaba eso. Sí estaba perpleja, pero si Goten y su hija se amaban realmente, cosa que ella podía ver claramente en sus ojos, ella estaba bien con eso. El problema sería convencer a Vegeta de que aceptara que su hija ya era una mujer y había decidido estar con el hijo de su rival.

Oh sí, eso sería un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, por ahora estaban celebrando y Bulma se enterneció al verlos bailar juntos. Se veían realmente muy bien.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir con Pares? —le preguntó Bura a Goten.

—No te preocupes. Mi contrato con ella se acababa hoy dentro de dos horas. Hablé con ella y me dijo que no había problemas en que acabaramos antes. Su familia tiene muy buena relación con la tuya, así que supongo que por eso aceptó, igual Pares es una mujer encantadora, y en ningún momento parecía molesta por pedirle que buscara a alguien más que le sirviera como guardaespaldas.

—No sabía que ella había tenido tantos intentos de secuestros. —comentó Bura.

—Así es. La gente rica tiene muchos problemas. —rió divertido. —En muchas ocasiones intentaron secuestrarla y pedir rescate por ella, pero por suerte no lo lograron nunca.

—Gracias a ti. —le sonrió la cumplañera.

—Yo solo tomé el empleo que me ofreció cuando me vio enfrentarme a unos sujetos.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan tonta. Incluso mal entendí todo. Creí que ella era tu novia.

—No te preocupes. —le sonrió tiernamente. —Hace unos meses ella me invitó a un par de citas, pero a pesar de que es una gran mujer la verdad es que no me atraía y al final quedamos como muy buenos amigos. Y luego me convertí en su gardaespaldas. Por eso es que no podía dejarla sola.

—Sí, ya me lo explicaste. —dijo algo avergonzada de lo estúpida que había sido.

Goten notó lo abochornada que estaba Bura. Se veía adorable. Sí. Se sentía extraño estar con ella, pero descubrir que la amaba había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en que ella le había revelado sus sentimientos. Algo que sin duda lo impacto, pero se lo agradecía. Pero sobre todo, le daba las gracias a ese sayajín con quien había hablado en pocas ocasiones y le había comentado que trabajaba como guardaespaldas de Pares.

Él los había unido.

.

.

Ocultando su ki desde las alturas, Kyabe observaba a la pareja bailar en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba triste, porque su maestro tenía razón, era un cobarde, pero su cobardía había nacido de la posibilidad de que su amada nunca hubiera podido ser feliz. Y a pesar de su aflicción, la alegría también inundó su alma.

Porque si ella era feliz, él también lo era.

Fin.

 **N/A: Bueno, la verdad es que me siento muy nerviosa. Mil ideas me han venido cuando empecé el fic, y descarté muchas porque no estaba segura si era algo que te iba a gusta, mi querida Cami. Al final opté por hacer esta trama, e hice que participaran varios personajes que sé que te gustan.**

 **¿Te has dado cuenta de las posibles parejas que pudieron ser? Algo así como en el inconsciente, pero la principal fue tu OTP, porque sé que amas el BraTen, y mi nueva adquicisión (XD) es este crack pairing de Kyabe x Bura. Realmente lo amé mucho, y disfruté escribir esto para ti. No sé si esta historia es digna de ti, no sé si le hice justicia a los personajes, no sé si es suficiente para decirte lo mucho que te quiero, Cami, pero esto salió de mi corazón.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
